This invention relates to a carbon article manufacturing method and apparatus therefor. More particularly, the invention is directed to a carbon article manufacturing method and apparatus which achieve simultaneous baking and molding of a coking material, which is fluidized when heated, such, for example, as a pitch or a raw material containing it, by pressurization with centrifugal force during heating and, in addition, perform the baking rapidly.